imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhampir
The Dhampir (Sub-Race) =by T.A. Saunders ©2010 v1.0= Racial Summary Average Height: Depends on species. Average Weight: Depends on species. Description: Dhampir can come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Any race that can be turned into a vampire, likewise has a possibility to be born a Dhampir. Languages Spoken: Whatever languages would otherwise be known by the mother’s race. Racial Age Limit: Roughly 600 to 650 years. Racial Nicknames: Daywalker, Blood-Cursed, Sun Vampire Appearance It is impossible to tell a Dhampir simply by looking at somebody. While the blood of a vampire does run through their veins, it is at a genetic level and bear no outward signs, save they might be a bit pale for one of their race. For all intents and purposes, a Dhampir will look exactly somebody from their race should. The only real tell-tale signs are in behavior and ability, not in appearance. Racial Abilities and Limitations Racial Abilities Power of Lineage: Dhampir inherit two vampiric talents from the taint of vampire blood within them with the exception of Vampiric Might since they gain a sizable boost from being a Dhampir anyway. Sensing Vampires: Dhampir can sense vampires at 30 feet, but must be actively seeking vampires for this talent to work. The effect will be a knot in the stomach; an uneasy feeling that becomes more evident the closer the vampire comes. (60% chance of success, requires active seeking). Gift of the Blood: While never matching a vampire’s strength, fortitude and alacrity, the Dhampir can still move quite quickly, take quite a beating or exhibit far greater than humanoid strength. Increased durability also encompasses the ability to regenerate, including lost limbs. This is a slow process however; a severed hand will take days, a leg a week or two. (+7% to melee/ranged attacks, -12% bonus to armor vs. melee/ranged/magic attack, 25% to break/bend durable materials and 55% chance to evade one attack per round). Immunity to Vampiric Mind Control: Because of their unusual hybrid nature, Dhampir are completely impervious to mind control from Vampires of any sort. However, should a Dhampir choose to become a blood slave or a blood doll to a vampire, this immunity is lost. Further, this resistance does not cover mind control from other creatures or sources, such as illusionist magic. (Immune to Vampric Mind Control, not immune to other forms of Mind Control). Racial Weaknesses Need for Blood: Dhampir, like vampires must consume blood though for Dhampir it is less a dietary concern and more relating to the fact that to fuel their vampire-like talents, they must drink blood to do so. Any blood will do, though animal blood has less potency than humanoid blood. If they attempt to use talents without feeding, they risk putting themselves into a Blood Frenzy condition, much like a normal vampire would. (+15% to frenzy for each talent used without feeding once within a 24 hour period). Succumb to Nature: The more a Dhampir relies on his or her vampiric gifts, the stronger their vampiric nature becomes. The more they find themselves gorging on human blood, the more they desire the power of a true vampire. Succumbing to the vampiric nature means, the Dhampir will actively seek out a vampire so they will turn them; some vampires will actually turn a Dhampir, which will become a regular vampire at that point, others will simply destroy them. Unavailable Classes Special: Dhampir are able to pursue whatever career their humanoid lineage will allow them to. In other words, a Moon Elf Dhampir could become a ranger, but not a berserker but human Dhampir could become anything they wished. Lore Light Within the Shadows: The Dhampir They are children of two worlds and reviled by both. To the vampires, the Dhampir are abominations that must be destroyed or turned whenever found or run the risk of having one become a hunter of their kind. To humans, the Dhampir is a wolf in sheep’s clothing, a monster hidden amongst them that has no place in society. This intolerance has given those Dhampir that survive into adulthood a rough and unwelcoming road to trod upon. Some make it; those that do often become renown for their skills and prowess in battle. Others fall to the shadow within and allow themselves to be fully consumed by their vampiric nature. A Dhampir can only be created one way; if a female blood slave or blood doll becomes pregnant to another mortal, while under the influence of their master’s blood. The vampiric blood taints the fetus within the mother, fusing with the child’s blood as the mother takes it in. In nearly 75% of cases, this causes a stillbirth of the child; the ones that survive are born Dhampir. Surviving is a relative term; out of the 25% that survive simply being born, an undetermined number are destroyed by the vampire master to ensure the child never grows up. Those slim few that make it past infancy must forever live on the run, or risk being found and slain by the vampire master of the blood slave. Only a vampire will be able to tell a Dhampir from a regular mortal. While mortal themselves and do not truly begin exhibiting their vampiric traits until puberty, vampires can sense the inner strength in their heartbeat and will know the potent taste of Dhampir blood the moment it touches their tongue. They also smell differently than normal mortals, though only vampires and were-creatures would notice such things. Once the Dhampir in question hits puberty the onset of vampiric traits slowly takes place over the course of several years. The urge to drink blood grows, incisors drop out and new ones grow in that are somewhat elongated and the manifestation of superhuman strength, speed and endurance sets in. Actual powers inherited from the vampire do not manifest until much later in the development, but suffice to say, the transition makes adolescence that much more difficult than it all ready is for growing teenagers. This is a dangerous time for the Dhampir, because it is here they will be tempted by the dark craving for the blood without ever realizing the danger it possesses for them. Soon the connection between blood and power becomes clear and so does the connection between blood and the temptation. For Dhampir, feeding is every bit the sensual experience it is for vampires, eliciting something of a euphoric rush. So, for the adolescent discovering their vampiric side, this can become extremely awkward and has more times than not, led to a vampire hunt for a Dhampir, not a vampire. Once adulthood is reached and full understanding and mastery of their powers is claimed, the Dhampir can blend in perfectly with society. Without any of the vampiric weaknesses, save the need to drink blood, it becomes entirely possible to sate that need in secret while maintaining a normal and otherwise uneventful life. It is theorized that perhaps there are more Dhampir than anybody realizes, but that because they are so afraid to reveal themselves, that knowledge of their existence is a vague shadow of the truth. Living and Dying as a Dhampir The Dhampir that have come out openly have been met with fear, hostility and outright violence more often than not. This, along with embracing their vampiric nature a bit too zealously has further darkened their reputation with mortals and driven many more towards becoming full-fledged vampires. There are a very small handful that operate openly to what they are and maintain a sense of control and humanity. Many of these Dhampir are recruited by the Church of the Flamebringer, indoctrinated in the ways of the Old Gods and made into vampire hunters empowered by Kaal himself. Some choose a more sedate life as monks, or priests. There are those that hunt vampires not to destroy them, but to partake of their blood. This allows them to make their own powers more potent and alleviates for a longer period of time the need to drink blood of any kind. The Dhampir that participate in this practice also fall to the darkness within with much greater fervor; while never seeking to become vampires themselves, but rather becoming fiercely addicted to vampire blood to the point that no other blood will revitalize their talents. Most Dhampir abhor what they are and seek to suppress their vampiric natures so that they may blend better into society. By not using their powers, they can avoid drinking blood for weeks at a time, making it virtually impossible to discern their true selves, even to the most trained eye…save for a vampire’s of course. Drinking animal blood mixed with wine, or ordering a bloody rare steak are common tricks, but there are others. Dhampir can marry, have children and lead a very normal life if they choose; any children born to a Dhampir parent will not inherit the supernatural gifts so there is no fear of passing on what many Dhampir consider a curse, onto their offspring. There has been a handful of documented cases of two Dhampir producing a child and the traits carrying on, but such examples are exceedingly rare and should not be taken as a norm. If one parent is a humanoid of any kind, the Dhampir’s child will be quite normal. Dhampir are also mortal. They will live longer than expected lives, but eventually those lives will end. It’s for this reason that many actively seek out becoming a vampire. While they can withstand a great deal of punishment and survive things that normal people would not, a flintlock fired into the back of a Dhampir’s head, will most assuredly kill that Dhampir as easily as it would anybody else. When a Dhampir dies, there is no discernible sign that they had ever been a Dhampir; they do not ash and they can be buried on holy ground without incident. Category:Races